


A Place to Stay

by x_Oath_x



Series: Genesis: Side Stories [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Sora's Heart Hotel, Time Travel, kh3!vanitas, kid!Sora, mostly angst but some fluff at the end, post-bbs, post-kh3, the shenanigans dont end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: “Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?”“Sure, if it’ll make you feel better.”“Thank you.”--There was another one. Sora could feel them on the edge of his heart. They were toeing the line between the darkness and him.No. They weren’t just toeing.They were grasping, pulling at his heart. Sora could feel cold fingers clawing themselves deep into him only to lose their grip and fade away before they were back again.Desperate for some kind of foothold.
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Genesis: Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> [SCREECH](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A_OUZJO75c)

_ “You gave me something back when I needed it most.” _

“I did?”

_ “A second chance.” _

* * *

“Are you sad?”

_ “Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?” _

“Sure, if it’ll make you feel better.”

_ “Thank you.” _

* * *

There was another one. Sora could feel them on the edge of his heart. They were toeing the line between the darkness and him. 

No. They weren’t just toeing. 

They were grasping, pulling at his heart. Sora could feel cold fingers clawing themselves deep into him only to lose their grip and fade away before they were back again. 

Desperate for some kind of foothold.

And that wasn’t even the scary part. The part that frightened Sora the most were the words that howled into his head.

**_I’m doesn’t want going. He to supposed to disappear. It was still there. The is pain Me. End._ **

The voice was nothing like the other one; this voice is harrowing scream and the other was a soft whisper. It raged and fought while the other had poked and prodded. They were different.

**_I’m going to disappear._ **

And yet they both carried sadness.

**_The pain is still there._ **

Sora reached out to the edge and he felt his hands grasp a wiggling  _ something _ . Sora squealed in surprise as it thrashed wildly against him. 

**_It was supposed to end._ **

Sora wanted to cry. He was only just holding the  _ something _ and yet there was so  _ much _ . It spread into his fingers and sunk its claws into his arms and crept all the way up into his chest - to his heart - and  _ squeezed _ . He could not breathe. Sora wondered if this is what agony felt like.

**_He doesn’t want me._ **

No - no!

“I want you!” 

For just a moment, for the smallest of moments, the screaming stopped. Then it was back, but it was not a scream. It was a roar.

**_You lie. You -_ **

The  _ something _ in his hands convulsed and the squeezing of his fingers, arms, his very heart became very tight. Angry. Sora fell to his knees, trying to hold back his whimpers.

**_Liar. Should rip you apart. Rip everything of you away. Take what’s left. There’s nowhere else now._ **

“N-no.” 

**_No?_ **

For the first time, the voice sounded something other than angry or sad. The others were still there, but there was also this… amusement that hid something dark below surface. Sora gulped, but held his ground.

“No. It’s my body - and my heart. You c-can’t just take them from me!” The something didn’t like that. It started thrashing again, much harder than it did before. With a yelp from Sora, it broke away from his grasp and was fastly leaving - 

Sora felt his heart catch in his throat.

“W-wait! I didn’t say you had to leave!”

Abruptly, the dark something stopped. Getting a little more confident now that he was sure the voice was listening, Sora said softly, “If you want to stay with me, you can. I’m telling the truth. I don’t mind.”

Slowly, the dark something approached Sora once more. It twirled around him from head to toe in a lazy, but purposeful circle before finally coming to a stop in front of his face.

It was judging him. 

A while passed before the voice said:

**_He will not let me stay._ **

**_He will come for me and he will destroy you… and then me._ **

“I’ll protect you! You can hide in me and no one will ever know! If they come for you, I’ll fight them off!” 

**_Will you now?_ **

Sora grinned brightly at the something. “Yeah! I’m going to get loads and loads stronger and protect you and him!”

**_…_ **

How long this pause of time lasted, Sora didn’t know. But when it ended, it wasn’t with a roar of rage or cry of pain, but with a gentle drop into Sora’s waiting hands.

**_… I can stay with you? And you won’t push me away? Or leave me to fend for myself?_ **

Sora wasn’t  _ exactly _ sure what the voice was asking, but it sounded so sad and… lonely. If the voice needed a friend… then Sora would be more than happy to be that person. 

“I’ll never push you away and I’ll be there for you when you’re alone.”

Those words were the start of something within the voice. For the first time in so long, something akin to ‘hope’ dared to bloom within the black heart in his hands. It was small. But, it was  _ light _ . 

Sora, unknowing of the impossible feelings of the heart, smiled at the black heart. There was not a single doubt or hint of hesitation as he decreed, “You can stay with me.”

**_I… can stay with you? I can stay with you. I.. want to stay. I want to stay with you._ **

Wanting to laugh at the growing eagerness in the voice, Sora wanted to repeat what he had already promised when suddenly, his head burst in-

**_I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay._ **

**_I want to stay with you._ **

**_I want to stay with you._ **

**I want to stay with you.**

“You can stay.” He repeated after the heart. Trembling but determined, Sora held the heart close to his own, shielding it away from those who dared to look for it. “You can stay.”

**… I will stay.** I will stay with you.

**Author's Note:**

> After KH3, my tl and dash have been flooded with “but-BUT WHAT IF VANITAS IS IN SORA’S HEART???” and you know the fuck what. What fucking if you funky little bitches. Now, as you can see, it wasn’t as smooth as Ventus’s. As for which Vanitas is here, I’d imagine this Vanitas is the one you defeat at the end of KH3 and boy howdy, he is so done. Because he was dragged around by Xehanort in BBS, only to get defeated by Ventus, then got dragged around by Xehanort again in KH3 only to get defeated by both Ventus and Sora.
> 
> Also, this is indeedy part of Genesis - trust me when I say that KH3 EXPANDED that home boy, and home boy was already planned to have at least three side series alongside it’s 50 million planned chapters (i keep telling yall it’s a slow build). This series is what I call “Sanctia” which is a focus on the Sora Heart Hotel crew and their interactions with one another. 
> 
> And because of the way it’s structured, 80% of the stories I have in mind rn for it can be standalone from Genesis, so don’t worry too much about needing to read that first or having to wait for me to finish Genesis (you’ll be waiting forever).


End file.
